Enemy Of My Enemy
by WickedFan97
Summary: AU. During Sectionals. Finn has a different reaction towards the revelation of Quinn, which doesn't sit well with Rachel. She devises a plan with a suprising someone and ends up revealing an even bigger truth. Faberry and Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

I just...had this mad plan, this mad idea...

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

_"Courage...is when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what."_

_ - Harper Lee, writer_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

Rachel didn't exactly know when this entire thing started.

It had probably built up over time; every single one of Finn's rejections had created this monster inside of her.

It tugged at her insides and sent this acidic feeling down her throat; every time she smiled at someone or talked to them it was painfully present. And after every time she walked away from that person, her entire body would tense like a coil and that smile would completely drop. The feelings of rage continued to get stronger every single day. Hadn't she done enough already? Every time Quinn was being her usually bitchy self, which was all the time, he would run to Rachel. And what would she do? Comfort him. It was a straining cycle that was sending her over the edge. And Quinn was being her normal self; bitchy, woe is me, I'm the one who should complain and not the boys, and pregnant. At first, Rachel felt pity for the Christian girl. She had been completely intoxicated when her virginity was taken; her biggest value, even though Finn was teased for it.

But as her offers for friendship were continuously shot down again and again, and Finn's frustrations seemed to lead him to Rachel, that pity turned completely into a strong, monstrous anger. Her own jealousy poked and prodded at her, and she really thought of the situation Quinn was in as her own damn fault. The girl knew better than to invite _Puck _over with _alcohol. _

But no, that's not the way Finn saw it.

_"She lied to you Finn," spat Rachel, tears in her eyes. "And you're, excuse my language, fucking going to let her get away with it!"_

_The tall boy paced like a caged animal. "No-no I'm not."_

In the end he had gotten into physical blows with Puck and had yelled at Quinn. But by the next day it was over. Well, it wasn't, but people had pushed it aside as if it were the plague. Everyone on the damn team was as selfish as the next. They had wanted to go and win Sectionals, so of course they had not planned to tell Finn. And Rachel was tired of the lying and wanted him, so of course she did tell Finn. And in the end everyone won but Rachel.

_And perhaps Puck, _she thought.

All she could do from then on was shake her head angrily at the still joined couple. Finn would avoid Rachel's eyes and hold Quinn possessively to himself, as if it were washing away her indiscretions. And he would glare at Puck a good portion of the time, holding Quinn even more possessively, if possible. And Quinn would hold her stomach and look at Finn with an extremely grateful look. Rachel was pretty sure the rest of New Directions were just as shocked as her; the subject being that Finn didn't leave Quinn.

But even after winning Sectionals, things seemed to get worse. Puck went back to his normal asshole self, which included the dumpster trips and the slushies. But oddly enough, he never came near Rachel with one. For once he seemed to actually relate to someone, because whenever he looked at Finn and Quinn, he would look to Rachel straight afterwards; he apparently needed the reassurance that someone could match his anger and resentment and sadness. And when it came to that, she certainly could.

But while Puck went down his old route, Rachel had taken a new one.

Revenge had never been her forte, but she willingly admitted that manipulation certainly was.

_"And why the hell would I want to sleep with the Ogre?"_

_"Because you have certainly no qualms with sleeping with everyone else."_

_"And what makes you think I won't punch you in your fucking face, Berry?"_

_"Go right ahead. But you would be lying if you said you had no hard feelings against Quinn."_

Santana's numerous attempts at seducing Finn were completely worthless. It had completely suprised Rachel, because although the boy was devoted to Quinn, she didn't think even he could resist an open invitation from Santana Lopez. There had been an aroused look in his eye when the latina kept flirting with him; rather explicit to the point that even Puck would be appreciative. And he had looked strained when he had denied the girl's offer. So that just proved to Rachel that his devotion to Quinn only went so far. But it still had not gone over well with Santana.

_"I-I still can't believe he rejected you."_

_"Do you bring this up just to piss me off, Grendal?"_

_"I didn't realize that you were still sensitive about the subject."_

_"Your face is about to be sensitive after I beat the living shit out of it."_

_"Really Santana, your allusions to violence probably need to be further examined."_

_"It would be a better upgrade from what you look like now."_

Rachel and Santana were not friends by any means. Hell, they practically hated each other. But you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And Quinn was certainly the enemy to both parties. But lately, Rachel was confused as to who was her biggest enemy in the picture. At first it had been Quinn, but now it felt like everyone was Rachel's enemy. This massive set of confusion and Santana's own manipulation and lies would spin them all into a game that would permanently damage them all forever.

Of course, they hadn't known that at the time. They hadn't known this when they had devised the plan of what they thought was perfection. Of course, there had been a few flaws in the plan at first...

_"I am not sleeping with Puck to get back at Quinn!"_

_"Who said Quinn, Man-Hands?"_

Of course, Rachel had thrown that idea out of the window as quickly as it was suggested. Plus, Santana still had that weird claim over Puck that made her mad at Quinn in the first place for sleeping with him. And not only that, but the way Santana was suggesting things, it made the lines of who was getting back at who blur even more. In fact, she was pretty sure she was caught in a twisted game that she wasn't even in control of anymore. And sometimes that revenge feeling she felt at the beginning began to fade away to bitterness, but then Santana would worm her way back in and it would return to pure anger.

Sometimes she believed herself as a catalyst for Santana's anger, and vice versa.

But then they had come up with a plan that Rachel was suprised she even agreed to. Sure, she wanted to get back at Quinn, but she didn't think she had the courage to take that dangerous step and seduce Finn herself. In fact, she had been purely skeptical at first as to if it would even work. Because in someway, the boy has always wanted her. That was a given. She knew Quinn's pregnancy was the only thing holding the boy back from actively pursuing her. And Santana had seemed to want to exploit this weakness of his to the fullest.

Of course, it hadn't gone to plan.

_"I-I'm sorry," muttered Finn, nervously. He pushed her away gently. "I-I can't do this."_

_She felt genuine tears spring to her eyes. "Why don't you want me, Finn?"_

_He ran his hands through his hair roughly. He seemed to be a walking bomb as he cursed colorfully, walking around his bedroom as it it were a cage. His eyes glanced around wildly, not even taken her into account. His hands seem to tremble with the effort of holding something back._

_"It's not that I don't want you, Rachel," whispered Finn. "I just know I'm not the only one. And I cant do this to them."_

_Confusion and hurt had gone off in Rachel's mind like a siren._

Even Santana had seemed confused by Finn's rejection of her. After that, the latina herself had become hopeless at devising a proper plan of revenge. And Rachel couldn't really blame her. That is, until Santana had a conversation with Brittany. At first, she thought nothing of it. The two cheerleaders had always been exceedingly close, so it wasn't uncommon to see them whispering rather privately to each other. But then Brittany must have said something to trigger the latina, because at first the dark-skinned girl's jaw dropped in complete shock. She seemed to glance over at Rachel with a wicked gleam in her eye, the wickedest she had ever seen from the girl, before turning back to Brittany and whispering something. Brittany seemed to be quite against whatever Santana had been whispering.

And now Rachel bitterly recalled why. But at the time, she had been supremely curious as to what was going on. And when the plan was hatched, she had been reluctant and nervous. Very nervous. Santana had refused to tell her what information Brittany had shared with her, but she said it was enough to make this entire plan work. And the pure mischief that gleamed in the latina's eyes should have been a warning sign to the little diva.

_"Okay tranny, we're gonna start a little rumor," smirked Santana, her eyes glinting with hidden viciousness._

_Rachel was apprehensive. "What kind of rumor?"_

_"A sex rumor."_

_Now Rachel was supremely suspicious. "A sex rumor between who?"_

_The look on Santana's face should have alerted her to the answer. "You and me."_

At first, Rachel had outright refused. First off, she was pretty sure she wasn't into girls. Second, would anybody really even believe that rumor? But then again, as Rachel started to think about it, they probably would if it were believable enough. Santana certainly was known for her sexual adventures with half of the male population at McKinley. And she was even more known for her sexual adventures with Brittany. So if Rachel could act the part, which she had no doubts that she could, she knew it could be believable. So Rachel had agreed to Santana's idea with an odd case of nervousness. Santana had looked positively alight with mischeviousness and something she couldn't quite place.

And after Rachel had agreed to the plan, they actually began planning. It would start off with a subtleness; very slight flirting and touching. And then it would go stronger each day. And then they would start the rumor the next day at the highschool, and would give a slight presentation in the hallway to make it seem true. That's what they planned and that's what they did.

But the reaction was entirely expected...

_Santana had strutted up to Rachel's locker, leaning up against it with her signature smirk in place. She gave a slight nod at Rachel's questioning glance. Rachel released a breath as she noticed the entire hallway observing the interaction of the two with almost wonderous expressions on their faces. She cleared her throat nervously and put her books in her locker._

_But she gasped when a hand on her arm whirled her around. _

_Santana was looking at her with dark eyes; Rachel had never seen anything like the current expression on the girl's face. It was quite odd._

_She glanced over the girl's shoulder to see Quinn and Finn at their lockers. Finn had a tight grip on Quinn's arm and Quinn looked as tense as a coil._

_But her attention was brought back to Santana when she heard a low growl come from the girl. Rachel could only freeze in confusion when the latina glanced over her shoulder, looking where Rachel had previously been looking. Rachel frowned and followed Santana's line of sight to Quinn and Finn. But when Santana whirled around to face Rachel again, and noticed where the girl's gaze was directed, the latina seemed angry. Santana growled again, grabbing Rachel by the waist and pulling her closer. The little diva squeaked in suprise when Santana pressed her soft lips against her own._

_After that, all of it was a blur of massive confusion._

_Whispers and catcalls broke out._

_As well as a few exclamations of disgust._

_Santana's lips became more forceful on Rachel's own, but all Rachel could do was stand there limply in considerable shock._

_She heard a locker slam shut with so much force it almost shook the entire hallway._

_And then Santana was forcefully pulled back from her. The latina stumbled and scowled angrily, glancing up at Finn who was grasping her arm, looking quite angry himself._

_"I would back the hell off, Frankenteen," spat Santana, looking positively venomous._

_Finn didn't heed the girl's warning, instead grasping her even tighter. His eyes were fiery and his face was hard-set. He looked over at the small brunette against the lockers, who still looked completely confused as to what was going on, before he turned his attention back on Santana. He released her arm roughly, but he didn't distance himself from her._

_"Did you know?" That was all the boy asked. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Andre the Giant," scoffed the latina, crossing her arms and smirking._

_He grasped her arms once more. "Did you know?" He enunciated each word._

_Santana continued to look nonchalant. "Maybe."_

_Rachel had no clue what the hell was going on. She was so confused about everything. It seemed as if the games were all adding up to something, but she couldn't understand what. And then Santana was acting weird on top of that. She thought the girl could barely tolerate her, but then she had kissed her more passionately than the small brunette would have thought possible. And she thought she had imagined the tightening of Santana's arms around her waist, and the slight possessive hold that the girl had suddenly sprung up on her along with with the kiss. _

_But now Finn was staring at the latina with daggers in his eyes._

_"You are her friend. W-why would you do this?"_

_Santana sounded annoyed. "I'm just doing what she did to me."_

_Rachel was so lost in her confusion._

_"Please," spat Finn. "The situation is completely different and you know it is!"_

_"It's not my fault that Fabray covers-up her problems!" Santana seemed to emphasize the word cover-up._

_Finn was completely red in the face, and he looked about ready to hit the fiesty girl. Instead he took labored breaths and slowly began to back away, shaking his head at Santana. The latina just stared at the boy who was backing away from her, looking daring and oddly satisfied. But then they both turned to the girl frozen against the lockers, who had been watching their interaction with fear and mounting confusion. Rachel gulped when Finn gazed at her intensely, his gaze seemed to be begging her to understand something. But when she could only return it with a blank stare, he shook his head in defeat and hurried away in a fast pace._

_Santana seemed to lose her tension as the tall boy walked away. Her arms uncrossed and her shoulders loosened. She glanced at Rachel with an unscrutible expression, walking slowly towards her. She stopped in front of her, and that odd gaze only continued._

_"What was that about?" Rachel finally found her voice._

_"It was nothing, Rachel," murmured Santana, her voice oddly subdued and tinged with something._

And it had taken a week for Rachel to figure it out.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Maybe continue? I dunno.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea this would get that much of a reception. The one-shot just hit me.

So this will be turned into a three-shot. Here is the second part.

Can't guarantee a happy-ending, but I can guarantee answers and a conclusion.

So thank you.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

...It had taken Rachel a week to figure it out.

She might have been confused when the whole thing went down, but now that she actually had time to think about it...

There was more to the reason that Finn stayed with Quinn. That much was obvious. And there must have been more to persuade Santana on with her plan. So Rachel had interrogated that entire week trying to figure out what was going on. And sometimes she had failed, miserably, and other times she gotten more information than she wanted to deal with. That, and Rachel wished that she didn't have such good perceiving skills, because when she found out the true answer to everything, she just didn't even know how to go about dealing with it. But she hadn't known that at the time of the investigation...

_"There was something that happened concerning me and I have the right to know what it is."_

_"Oh please, don't delude yourself into thinking it's all about you."_

_"I am pretty sure that this entire matter is not a delusion, Santana!"_

_"Get out of my way midget, because I have better things to do then sit around with you in Munchkinland."_

Of course Santana had been as elusive as ever. She had acted like nothing had happened at all. Except when Finn or Quinn was around, because then she oddly seemed to recall every single detail about what had happened, which hadn't really even happened at all. She seemed to be gloating around her fake conquest of the small brunette whenever those two were around. And at first, Rachel had been all for the plan at getting back at Quinn and in some way, Finn. While Finn's reactions had been pleasing to the brunette, she felt as if it were for an entirely different reason than wanting her. And his blonde counterpart's reactions to the debacle and Santana's obvious gloating and flirtatious nature were simply ridiculous. Of course, that had been when her perceiving skills had come in to play.

_They were in the choir room once more._

_And Rachel was sitting next to Santana, again, to question her until the girl would finally concede and just give in. But of course the latina was acting her usual self, being unnecessarily difficult and hurtfully insulting. Brittany had been sitting at Santana's other side, looking as if she wanting to answer Rachel's questions herself. But with several warning glances from the latina, she had decidedly given up as well._

_But then the choir door opened and Santana had jumped into action._

_She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders tightly, as if she didn't just call her an insult questioning her true sex. _

_Finn had glared, to Rachel's happiness, but he just shook his head and brought Quinn closer to his side. The blonde-haired girl at his side just kept her eyes to the side, clutching her binder tightly to her swollen stomach. And Rachel had felt that familiar anger at the blonde's seemingly ungratefulness well up inside her. She knew being around Santana right now was probably a bad thing, because the latina was good at keeping her anger fueled and pushing her for more. It was an odd rollercoaster of a truce._

_So Rachel used that anger to turn and kiss the latina's cheek._

_It was odd, being affectionate with a girl like this, but she was willing to temporarily sacrifice her heterosexual status for Finn's attention and Quinn's anger._

_Santana had turned and looked at her with brief suprise in her dark eyes. Once she met Rachel's that were filled with false bravado, the latina's darkened as she smirked. She then tugged the small brunette closer to her, kissing her with the same passion that she had when she had kissed her by the lockers previously._

_When they pulled back, Rachel had noticed several things._

_The latina layed affectionate kisses on the side of her face. Brittany was currently looking at the ground, her normally bright expression gone. Finn was glaring heavily at the both of them, but it seemed mostly aimed at Santana. And Quinn...Quinn was gone from the room, her binder on the floor._

After that interaction in the choir room, it had all started building up in Rachel's mind. She began thinking of everyone's reactions, of what Finn had said to her. And she began thinking of Santana's motivations behind everything. It was painfully confusing. She knew that Santana's reasons were to get back at Quinn for sleeping with Puck. But that had been it right there. Santana 'sleeping' with Rachel would only force a reaction out of Finn, and the small brunette would be getting back at Finn. So that's when she had partially been hit with the answer.

And after she had partially figured it out, she had prayed to God that she wasn't accurate in her conclusion. If it were true, it was something that she genuinely didn't know how to deal with. She had wanted to anger the blonde, to make her realize how cruel she had been in the past. But she didn't want to completely crush the girl into nothingness. And she wanted Finn, she _just _wanted Finn. She didn't want Quinn. Or Santana.

After that, Rachel's mind was permanently lined with panic. And an overheard conversation was just proof of what she had been thinking.

_Rachel was frozen in her bathroom stall, her feet on the toilet._

_The two voices on the other side had been arguing furiously. _

_She had panicked during their conversation, which had opened her mind to the entirety of the situation. And when it was confirmed, tears had sprung up into the small brunette's eyes. A part of her selfishly just didn't want to deal with any of it, and leave them completely in the dust. And a part of her wanted to tell them that it wasn't going to happen, but help them try and move past it. But then again, when had they ever been nice to her in the past? Why should it be her problem?_

_"Yeah, Santana. It must feel great being the entire slut of the school. You just have to have everybody don't you?"_

_The last line was delivered brokenly._

_"I just did what you never had the balls to do, preggers."_

_The entire sentence was delivered in a sneer._

After that, the small brunette was completely broken. She was angry that she had trusted Santana. Because it was Santana that had unknowingly informed her that Quinn fucking Fabray wanted her; a massive complication that Rachel wanted nothing to do with. And the latina had unknowingly informed her that she herself wanted her in some small way as well. Rachel had just wanted to make Quinn angry; she just wanted to get her own revenge for once. And she just wanted to make Finn realize what he was completely missing out on. She hadn't wanted to turn this into a massive love square.

But there was one thing as well. Where did Finn fit into all of this? It was pretty obvious that he was aware of Quinn's feelings and had stayed with her out of his friendship with her. But who did he really want?

But the diva had already made up her mind.

She knew what she had to do.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Yes?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are cool. :)

And sorry about the lack of length of this short story. I just have finals coming up and have been doing a lot of reports. And on top of that my other story is averaging about 7,500 words a chapter. So you can see my reluctance to make it a longer-chaptered story. But since this is the last chapter of this three-shot, I'll go ahead and make it longer for you.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"You can't change the feeling  
but you can change your feelings about the feeling in a second or two...  
People always come around."

- "People" (Silver Jews)

/

/

/

/

/

...Rachel knew what she had to do.

But that didn't mean she was going to go right along and do it.

In fact, she was avoiding the subject and its people quite spectacularly. And by spectacularly she meant that she was doing quite horribly at hiding from everyone in question. Because the weekend after that little bathroom excursion on Friday, she just needed time to think. So she had completely turned off her cell phone, not even checking for missed calls or texts until that Monday morning. And she had only made _one _of her ritualistic MySpace videos that weekend. It actually made the small brunette considerably angry at being so distracted at something she hadn't even asked for in the first place.

So she had kept her avoidance tactics up when she had walked through the door on Monday. She tried not to run into Santana, Finn, Puck, or especially Quinn in any of the hallways. In fact, you could rather call her avoidance more like fleeing the scene. And the worst part about her being distracted about this massively populated screw-up in the making...it was even affecting her Glee career. When Mr. Schue had asked anyone about their interest for the newest female solo Rachel had been so distracted that she hadn't raised her hand. She had been to busy avoiding Puck's gaze. Unsuprisingly, Mercedes hand had shot up at Mr. Schue's question, but when she went on unchallenged for the solo, everyone had turned to look at Rachel. She had been putting off Puck's gaze, knowing that she would have to talk to him and see if he knew about everything as well.

And Santana had been hot on her trail for answers.

_"Are you going to tell anybody what the hell you're up to, midget?"_

_"My personal life is none of your business, Santana. You have gotten what you wanted."_

_"...What the hell are you on about, Berry?"_

_"I don't know Santana, you tell me."_

_"You know that I could kick your ass right now, don't you?"_

_"Sure, Santana. We all know you have the balls to do anything..."_

_"...It wasn't like that, Rachel."_

_"You don't have to explain anything to me. I used you and you used me; there's nothing more to it than that."_

And after that conversation with Santana had occured, the girl seemed to be in an odd funk. Not that Rachel cared, because she had genuinely meant what she said. She didn't want Santana in any way; she was just angry that the girl had unknowingly let Rachel know what she wasn't equipped to know at the time. And it wasn't the using of her that made the brunette angry, she had agreed to it, it was this entirely messed up situation that she had been avoiding. She had been forcing her mind away from any subject concerning Quinn. She would never want the girl the way the girl apparently wanted her. Because Rachel couldn't just get over their negative history overnight. And besides, she just wasn't into girls. She was certainly open-minded because of her fathers, but that didn't mean she was just naturally attracted to girls.

And what had stunned her was Quinn's apparent attraction to girls. And while Rachel's mind had been avoiding the subject of Quinn altogether, she couldn't help but actually think about it. Quinn was the ex-president of the celibacy club and a Christian. Hell, the blonde was known for her strong faith. Because it nearly rivalled Noah's proudness at being Jewish. And all of these thoughts Rachel had been having were becoming muddled and confusing; she found that underneath all of the anger and bitterness at the situation that she was oddly...flattered. I mean, it's not every day that Quinn Fabray was interested in anyone at all, especially girls.

But she had found suprising help in Brittany on the enigmatic mind of Quinn Fabray...

_"It's quite obvious when you look at it."_

_"What, Brittany? Because I pride myself at being able to read people and I have never once- "_

_"Quinn pulled your pigtails."_

_"...Brittany, while I enjoy having random and simple conversations, it's quite obvious- "_

_"Quinn teased you because she liked you."_

_"...Yeah, throwing slushies in people's faces is sure a classy way of showing such affection."_

_"She was probably scared. She's never head to deal with that type of stuff before."_

_"A lot of people cope in much better ways than throwing a slushie."_

_"But she hasn't in a while, has she? I think she's okay with it now because she's not afraid of staring at you anymore."_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Brittany. She doesn't stare at me all the time, that is a tremendous overexaggera- "_

_"She stares at you like Santana stares at me when she wants sexy times."_

_Rachel choked on her fruit._

And after that enlightening conversation with Brittany, she began to watch Quinn. She prided herself on being subtle, of course. But from what she had noticed during these little spy missions, is that Quinn actually did stare at her a lot. Of course, it was done in a subtle way herself. The blonde would lean her head against Finn' shoulder at times, and he would wrap his arm protectively around her waist. But if Rachel hadn't of been paying so much attention, she wouldn't have noticed it. But she had blinked in suprise when the blonde's head had tilted up slightly, catching Rachel's gaze and holding it briefly, before narrowing her eyes and turning her head back into Finn's shoulder. She knew that the glares from the girl were nothing more than a defense mechanism now.

But during these spy missions she had also noticed Noah. He kept to himself mostly, just crossing his arms and keeping quiet in Glee. But she knew that he was still being the old Puck and throwing a lot of the kids in the dumpsters. And while Rachel hated to see bullying in any way, it was actually a small comfort seeing something go back to normal. Because she was honestly like an overfluxed bundle of energy and nerves ready to explode. She was growing increasingly tired of Santana's glares and almost apologetic stares. She was sick of Finn's eyes staring at her and begging her to just know what was happening. She was tired of Brittany's downcast expression when Santana would turn her attention on Rachel and look at her, opening her mouth to say something and then closing it abruptly. And she was tired of Quinn's subtle, but yearning stares.

She didn't want any of these things; she had just wanted the tall, goofy boy with the attention span of a newborn baby.

Ironically enough, the song of, "You Can't Always Get What You Want," had played five times in the last week on her pre-set radio stations.

She had misplaced her IPod and was quite irate about it.

She had gone out and immediately had gotten a new one.

But all of the negatively growing energy aside, she had finally put aside her ire and had pushed herself to talk to Noah.

_"You know, I thought this was a sick joke when Santana told me," muttered Puck, lips pursed._

_Rachel had chased him down after school, following him into the locker rooms after football practice. She had waited outside for him, but all of the other football players had ended up leaving, and Puck had never appeared. So she had gone in to investigate. She found him just sitting on one of the benches, a white towel hanging over his neck._

_So she had cautiously approached him, and when he looked up and saw her, he looked slightly resigned and ever-so annoyed._

_She had ignored his look and sat down next to him on the bench, ringing her hands together nervously._

_And that was when he spoke._

_But Rachel couldn't really blame the mohawked boy. It was obvious that he had feelings for Quinn and probably always had. She felt a deep sense of pity swell in her heart, because she knew what it was like to want someone who wanted somebody else; more like somebody else who did want her but they still remained with somebody else. So she could definitely relate in that category._

_But what had caught Rachel's attention was Puck's mentioning of Santana._

_"When did Santana tell you about this?"_

_Puck shrugged. "Sometime last week."_

_Rachel froze. Last week was when this entire thing started. So Santana had told Puck of the entire situation before her and the latina devised the plan? The small brunette felt that familiar tickle of anger and betrayal run through her veins. Apparently, everyone had been aware of the entire situation before Rachel had. Maybe not all of New Directions, but certainly all of the parties involved in this scandal. She had an impulsive urge to go and slap the latina until the girl actually hit her back. _

_The diva just shook her head. Like she said before, Santana was good at fueling her anger, and that certainly was not the most healthiest of relationships._

_"You know," began Puck, sneering, "I actually thought she slept with me because she secretely wanted me."_

_Rachel began to open her mouth, but then decidedly closed it. It was Noah's time to be angry, not hers._

_"I-I was so mad when she chose Finn over me," he continued, his voice carrying an undertone of anger. "All the girls wanted me...except her. She wanted Finn."_

_He just kept his sneer on his face, standing up and flexing his shoulders. He unwrapped the towel from around his neck, throwing it into the laundry basket. He just shook his head, looking around the locker room for a minute. He finally turned his head back towards Rachel, who just watched his movements anxiously. He just released a breath and went over to pick up his WMHS duffel bag, shouldering it and heading in the direction of the door to the locker rooms._

_The small brunette shot to her feet. "Noah- "_

_He turned back to face her. "It turns out that she didn't want either of us."_

_He turned and left the locker rooms._

After her one-sided conversation with Puck, she felt catatonic. She felt numb as she walked around McKinley, hugging her books to her chest and just constantly lost in thought. She knew that people had begun to notice her distance. She just couldn't help it. She just really needed to think about the entire mess that they had all graced themselves in. Puck would nod at her occasionally when he saw her, but sometimes she caught him looking at her like she was ungrateful. She couldn't necessarily blame him. The girl he wanted wanted somebody else who didn't want her. It sounded like a bad eighties teen movie, which Rachel secretely loved with a passion; she had a considerable collection at home. But as of right now she wasn't fond of this typical storyline at all.

She just wanted Finn. After her initial thoughts of everyone she was pretty sure she still just wanted Finn. She didn't want Santana for more than her companionship, which that in itself would take awhile because of Rachel's anger at the girl. She felt a strong understanding with Puck and could relate, despite the lack of closure in their brief encounter. And she felt the same with Brittany, seeing as the girl wanted more than what Santana could initially give to her. And with Quinn...she just didn't know.

Well...she thought she hadn't known

Until that little confrontation in the hall.

_Santana had been leaning up against Rachel's locker, her arms crossed over her chest_

_As soon as Brittany realized who they were wondering towards, she had unlocked her pinkie with the latina's and had wondered off._

_So now Santana had been talking to Rachel. Or attempting to. The small brunette watched as the dark-skinned girl kept trying to act her normal self, insulting her and acting nonchalant. But underneath the Cheerio's exterior she had noticed a sense of melancholy and sadness about the girl. It's probably because she wanted Rachel who didn't want her back. That, and you would have to be stupid to not notice the strain of Santana and Brittany's 'friendship.' All of it was putting that familiar strain on the little diva's mind. _

_She had ignored Santana's little quips, gathering the necessary books for her next class without even glancing at the other girl._

_She could almost feel the girl's frustration with her. But as the latina commonly said: "who gives a shit?" _

_A part of this entire mess had changed her in an odd way. She had always partially been selfish, which she had no problem admitting, but this entire thing had almost increased her self-centered-ness by ten-fold. She had begun to understand why Quinn and Santana had always been so unreasonably harsh and rude. Because you really don't get anywhere with being the nice one. Because nice didn't necessarily get you what you wanted. She had wanted Finn. She still did want Finn. Though a little voice kept nagging in her head that she perhaps didn't know what she wanted anymore._

_But the bottom line was that Rachel Berry as not going to deal with it anymore; it felt like a caged monster in her chest had suddenly become released._

_She turned and looked at the dark-skinned girl._

_"Fuck off, Santana."_

_She could only watch in satisfaction as the latina's mouth opened in shock. She gave herself a satisfied smile as she twirled and began walking away, a noticable strut in her step. She kept that grin the entire walk down the hallway, even after she heard rapid footsteps and a feminine hand grab her arm and yank her off to the side._

_Rachel just looked at Santana with no remorse whatsoever. _

_"What the hell is your problem, Rupaul!"_

_"My problem is you, Santana," spoke Rachel, her voice courageous._

_The latina's eyes widened, and she thought she noticed the faintest glimmer of hurt before it was covered up. _

_Santana sneered. "I have half of a mind to- "_

_"Is there a problem here?" A familiar voice interrupted._

_Rachel's eyes widened when she noticed Finn come up behind Santana, who looked just about ready to actually hit her. Finn had a book in one hand, and the latina's arm grasped tightly in the next hand. Santana looked even angrier than before, unsuprisingly failing to struggle out of Finn's grip._

_"Why don't you go on ahead, Rachel, " muttered Finn. "I've got her."_

_A part of Rachel wanted to scream at Finn to stay out of her business, and that she could face Santana Lopez on her own. It was undoubtedly that monster that had inspired her to talk back to Santana in the first place. But a really small part of her wanted to feel that familiar feel of butterflies at Finn defending her...which she suprisingly didn't._

_She just released a breath and began to trudge off towards the choir room, turning her back on Finn and Santana._

_She winced when she heard their fierce argument reach a crescendo. She could bet that half of McKinley could hear them going at it. She wouldn't be suprised if Jacob Ben Israel posted a blog about the two having issues in a relationship that the didn't even have. And that would be underneath the blog that contained his suspicions of Rachel and Santana still 'doing it.' _

_She couldn't help but snort when she heard Santana's loud but customary curses as she finally shut the door._

And that was why she was currently in the choir room, just radiating in the peace. That whole argument just left Rachel angry, once again. Was everyone just going to dictate on who she should be in relationships with? Because if that was the case, then she certainly was planning to spend the rest of her high school career indefinitely single. Because she didn't want Santana marking her claim on her when she had no right to do so. She didn't want Finn to have to tell off Santana and proceed to tell her that Rachel was someone else's when she was absolutely no one's.

The only person that had avoided the issue as much as her was Quinn. But Quinn was probably wasn't aware of Rachel's awareness to her feeling's.

But a part of her did feel a little respect for Quinn Fabray. Because the blonde was the only one who hadn't pushed her for anything. And really, Quinn should be the one who is pushing for her affections; she wasn't because she could actually be respectful, which Rachel had come to notice.

So the small brunette just kept thinking, a very common occassion recently, and unconsciously put her hands against the piano keys.

She was about to start a simple symphony when the choir room door opened.

And in walked Quinn Fabray.

Rachel couldn't help but freeze a little.

The blonde's entire body language screamed out a nervous fibe. And she was clutching her binder close to her chest, looking at everything but Rachel.

The brunette wasn't stupid. Judging by the blonde's movements and Finn's earlier interruption and stalling of Santana, this had to be a set-up. A part of her felt angry for being interrupted during a rare moment of quiet time, and the other part of her felt oddly powerful by the blonde's uncharacteristic nervousness; though it was hidden relatively well. She just had a knack for perceiving body language.

Quinn cleared her throat and gestured loosely with her binder. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The diva wanted to be left alone, but she felt her heart oddly tighten for the girl in front of her. A bout of sympathy went through her. She didn't know if she wanted to be Quinn's anything, so she figured a civil conversation might be a decent start. She sighed and turned to look down at the piano keys, unconsciously skimming over them. Quinn seemed to take her silence as a negative.

"I-I'll just go then, " murmured Quinn, gesturing her binder towards the door. "See you later, Berry."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," spoke the brunette, not looking up from the piano keys.

She more heard than watched as Quinn's body whirled back around to face her.

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to," continued Rachel, nonchalant.

"Okay," spoke Quinn, her voice slightly surprised. She walked slowly over to the piano and put her binder on the top of it. She just seemed to stand awkwardly against the edge of the piano, grasping the edge of it and watching Rachel just continuously stare down at the keys. If Rachel wasn't searching for the right words to say to cover up the awkward situation, then she probably would have laughed. It's not every day that she actually had a civil encounter with the girl for this long of a period.

"You can sit down and join me if you would prefer," smirked Rachel, her hand gesturing toward the piano bench.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, before nodding and biting her lip. She went around to the empty side of the bench, still grasping the piano ledge, and lowered herself on it. She kept a respectable distance between Rachel and herself. It was something that the brunette appreciated, because Quinn seemed to be similiar to her in that aspect; sometimes she just needed a little space by herself.

"I saw what happened in the hall earlier," muttered Quinn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," exclaimed Rachel, her voice edging on angry. "It's not anyone's business."

She hadn't meant to sound angry at Quinn, but that's how it must have come across to the girl. The blonde's face lost her uncharacteristic shyness and it loomed into that familiar hard look. The blonde's hazel eyes had taken on that very familiar anger when she looked at the brunette. A part of it actually sent a small thrill through Rachel. She had been tired of seeing Quinn walk around all downtrodden and defeated. It was good to see the blonde regain a part of that familiar fire. It was somewhat ironic to Rachel; she had started this because of Quinn's attitude in the first place, and now she realized she had missed it when the blonde lost it.

"I was simply asking you a question," hissed the blonde, obviously angry. "You don't have to go on and be a bitch about it, Treasure Trail."

"That's a pretty ironic statement coming from you, Quinn," stated Rachel, her voice dry.

The blonde's eyes flashed with hurt. Quinn hurriedly stood up and grabbed her binder, taking the briefest moment to smooth down the wrinkles in her pink sundress. Without facing Rachel she made her way over to the door. It took Rachel a second to realize that she wasn't being necessarily nice. But she was just so sick and tired of everyone always inquiring about her and Santana or Finn and asking if she was okay. But she softened slightly when realized she was dealing with a very emotional pregnant girl at hand who was as just as an unwilling participant as she was in this little situation.

"Q-Quinn," exclaimed Rachel, hesitantly getting to her feet. "I'm sorry, alright? It's just this whole thing has been really stressful lately and I didn't mean to use you as my target of anger."

Quinn stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob and her back to the girl. Rachel just watched the girl for a long moment, who seemed to be struggling internally with herself. The brunette just waited patiently as the blonde finally dropped the doorknob from her hand and turned to face her slowly. To her suprise the blonde still looked angry. Quinn's fist were tightened around her binder, and her eyes were narrowed into a fierce glare. Rachel gripped the side of the piano, waiting for a long over-due confrontation. The blonde tossed her binder over on one of the chairs near the door, slowly progressing towards Rachel, who was preparing herself for anything that might actually occur in this situation. Quinn might be pregnant...but she was still one scary bitch.

"I am so sick and tired of you moping around after what you did," growled Quinn, her voice low and angry.

The brunette's brow burrowed in confusion.

"You slept with Santana and then acted like you were the victim," clarified the blonde, seeing Rachel's confused expression.

The brunette could feel that monster rise in her once more. "You don't even know the half of it Quinn. So why don't you just go back to Finn and fuck off."

Quinn's eyes had widened slightly at her use of language, much like Santana's had. It was nice throwing them off for once.

Quinn's eyes flashed briefly with a sheen of hurt, before the girl's customary anger rose up.

"I may be pregnant Berry, but I can still kick your little ass," snarled the blonde.

"I would like to see you try," retorted Rachel, her voice dripping with a false bravado.

Quinn's jaw tightened as her eyes narrowed even further. She began walking towards Rachel with no hesitance whatsoever in her steps. The tiny brunette actually felt a little bit of fear in this little encounter. Because although this monster inside of her was making her more daring and courageous and _angry_, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hit the pregnant girl no matter how many times the girl would strike at her. And Quinn probably knew this and used this in her arsenic. She actually felt that little swell of respect swell up for the blonde once more. But she also had a little bit of power if it came down to it; she would accidently mention her awareness to Quinn's apparently well hidden secret. The blonde was now directly in front of her, her cheeks flushed and her hazel eyes blazing. Her blonde hair was straightened and out of her customary headband and was now creating a fiery halo around the girl's head. Dare she say it, but Quinn actually looked quite pretty like this.

"Would you like to rephrase that again, Berry?"

Rachel smirked. "Are you gonna hit me, Quinn?"

The blonde actually looked like she wanted to. Her face was reflecting the inner battle that must have raged inside of her. Her lips trembled softly, and breathing was starting to exude out of her erratically. She looked to be in so much pain that Rachel actually felt sympathy for the girl. She also felt a hint of guilt at goading her like this. But her eye's widened as Quinn's hands balled into to fist, and her body tensed up fiercely. The small brunette was genuinely afraid that the girl was about to hit her. So she did what she had to do.

"You're just angry that it was Santana and not you, Quinn," whispered Rachel, her voice purposively low and effective.

Quinn seemed to have the air sucked right out of her. Her entire body seemed to freeze and lockdown in itself. Her hazel eyes glanced around wildly like a trapped animal.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Man-Hands," stumbled Quinn, her voice trembling and panicked.

"Don't you?" The brunette kept her voice quiet.

"No! No I don't," growled Quinn, her voice attempting to gain its confidence back.

And while Rachel felt pure sympathy for the girl, she also felt that little monster that wanted to push for more. Honestly, this entire mess was completely destroying her sanity. She needed to see a mental therapist right away; she had several traumatic and damaging issues to discuss, even Jew-Fro.

"You know," started Rachel, her voice quiet, "I didn't really sleep with Santana."

Quinn froze, and Rachel rejoiced in her victory when she noticed faint hope dance across her hazel eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde's voice shook slightly.

"It was just a little rumor we went with," murmured Rachel, her voice noncaring. "She proposed and I went along with it."

Quinn's face was currently in turmoil. It was torn between happiness, anger, curiosity, and just about every emotion that was possible for a human to express. The tiny diva was quite impressed.

"What about that kiss in the hallway?"

"It caught me off guard," admitted Rachel. "It was just supposed to be light affection to make it believable. I had no idea that she would do that."

Quinn fidgeted her hands together nervously and nodded. But she still looked hurt and questioning.

"From everyone's point of view it seemed like you actually wanted each other."

"No," exclaimed Rachel. "I-I only want one person and that person certainly isn't Santana."

Quinn's breath seemed to hitch softly. If the brunette hadn't of been so close she wouldn't have heard it. The blonde's hazel eyes looked down into hers with a burning intensity. It was actually flattering at how much the blonde seemed to genuinely want her, because she had never recieved the strength of this gaze from Finn. Quinn released a shaky breath and licked her lips nervously, her hands twitching with the effort of not grabbing the brunette and crushing her to her. Rachel herself was torn about the situation. She did want Finn, but the way Quinn was looking at her now, it was like a sonic blaze had erupted into her whole body and had set all of her emotions on fire. It made her want to slap the blonde, to cry on her shoulder, to _kiss _her.

Rachel felt her jaw clench at the strain on her body. The monster inside of her was roaring and demanding that she do something, even it was as simply running out of the room. Alarm bells shot off in her head as Quinn came even closer to her, and she could feel her breath on her face. The blonde's eyes were hooded and waiting; waiting for any kind of confirmation from the brunette so that she could just take her and make her her's, so that she could have the power of demand to tell Santana to back the hell off, to be able to kiss Rachel whenever she felt like.

The monster roared in warning when Quinn drew even closer than before, her soft hands reaching forward and hesitantly grabbing the front of Rachel's sweater in her hands.

The monster exploded inside of her when Quinn pressed her shaking lips to Rachel's.

It was awkward; to honestly label the kiss and situation.

It was...it was like being kissed for the first time.

Quinn was holding the front of her sweater in her nimble fingers. And her lips were pressed against Rachel's so softly that it was like she wasn't even there at all. Quinn pulled back enough to release a shaky breath against the brunette's lips and bump her nose against the brunette's, before moving back in and kissing her gently again.

Rachel felt an odd heat travel through her body as Quinn's hands seemed to tighten slightly on her sweater.

She also felt strangely... giddy, as Quinn tried to deepen the kiss, turning her head and accidently bumping her nose with Rachel's.

When Finn had kissed her so unexpertly the first time, she had felt a hint of annoyance. But with Quinn...with Quinn she felt like it was her first kiss ever; like that someone might catch the two young middle-school children in the hallway corner, where it was dark and passionate and awkward from the first kiss shared between two kids.

So an inward giggle swept through her as Quinn made a frustrated noise against her lips, turning her head completely to the side to avoid hitting Rachel's nose again.

Rachel raised her hands hesitantly to the girl's shoulders, not quite sure at where she was to put her hands. But Quinn seemed to be taking the lead, so the brunette followed as the blonde tugged her closer against her. She let out a breath of suprise as the blonde released her sweater in her hands, instead choosing to wrap her arms around the girl's waist and hold her there loosely. Her eyes flew open when she felt a tongue softly trace the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She had to stop an appreciative moan from escaping her throat, which Quinn didn't even attempt to repress at all. She kept her eyes open and studied the peaceful glow on the blonde's face as she kissed her. She watched as the blonde's brows furrowed and a sigh escaped her lips as she traced her hands from Quinn's shoulders to cupping her neck and stroking it. A part of her wanted to stop this, because she still wasn't quite sure about anything. But the look on Quinn's face and the soft, appreciative noises she was making, made Rachel just respond to the girl and let Quinn have her moment before Rachel had to stop it all.

But her own eyes fluttered when Quinn's tongue became more insistant against her lips. So she closed her eyes and and opened her mouth the slightest but, letting Quinn's tongue smoothly slip inside and run along her own. She whimpered along with Quinn as she wrapped her tongue along the blonde's own.

The monster was roaring for more.

And she felt her breathing explode even more erratically as her body pressed itself tightly against Quinn's.

Who...who were they?

Their mouths were now ravenous against each others. Their bodies pressed together tightly and yearningly. Her hands were in Quinn's hair and furiously tugging as the blonde held Rachel as tight as humanly possible against her body. Wetness was beginning to pool down in between Rachel's legs as the animal inside of her roared in its cage. And when had Quinn pressed her against the piano? When the hell had Rachel's leg had wrapped around one of the blonde's?

So lost in the moment, they didn't hear the door open.

"_What the hell?"_

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

So...sequel? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

-Clears throat nervously- I'm sorry about the delay guys. After finals my computer crashed and I just got it back up.

So since I got some suprising feedback I will add some more. :) And will post another chapter of my other story very soon as well.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

_"What the hell?"_

_Rachel's mouth stopped moving against Quinn's and her hands froze in the blonde's hair._

_The voice at the door sounded quite dumbfounded...and more than a little pissed off._

_Rachel slowly pulled her face away from the equally frozen blonde's. She opened her eyes to see Quinn staring back at her with her darkened hazel orbs now flickering in fear; which the brunette was sure matched hers. The blonde's cheeks were flushed and she was still breathing quite erratically. Quinn's hands quickly dropped from Rachel's waist and she turned around to face the familiar intruder with a poorly disguised look of fear. Rachel just closed her eyes and opened them back up once more, releasing a deep breath and looking at the angry form of Santana Lopez in the doorway. She noticed Quinn's shoulders lift up in a more than probable false confidence, and her stomach twisted when she noticed one of the blonde's hands reach back to grasp at hers. She felt an odd onslaught of guilt overtake her when she moved away from Quinn's hand._

_The blonde looked back at her quickly and her eyes were tinged in pure pain._

_Rachel avoided her gaze and looked towards the doorway, where Brittany now currently occupied as well._

_She inwardly cursed, and began chiding herself on getting lost in the moment._

_But her attention was finally warped out of her own head and was now on the situation that was currently taking place._

_Santana's face was set in a look of pure contempt, and it was aimed quite ferociously on Quinn. But the blonde was paying no attention to the nasty looks the latina was shooting her, because she was currently looking at Rachel with a pleading look in her eye, as well as an overwhelming amount of hurt. Quinn's hand had dropped limply to her side when Rachel had shot down her obvious attempt at reassurance. The brunette felt incredibly guilty that she had even let Quinn kiss her. She had just led someone on and the girl in question now looked completely heartbroken._

_Rachel jumped when she heard the sounds of struggle from the doorway._

_Santana had one hand on the side of the doorway and was gripping it tightly. And Brittany was behind the dark-skinned girl and was currently grasping her shoulder tightly, quite obviously holding her shorter counter-part back. Santana was hissing and struggling and Rachel felt an honest to God fear travel down her spine. The latina was spouting off something in Spanish furiously, but Brittany's grip looked to be very powerful and her face was morphed into an uncharacteristic snarl. Rachel ignored the butterflies in her stomach when Quinn stepped closer to her, grasping at her arm and pushing the brunette behind her protectively._

_"What the hell, Brittany?" _

_Santana's tone were uncharacteristically vicious towards her friend, who now had her arm around the latina's torso and had her almost completely out of the door._

_Brittany looked even more fierce._

_"Leave them alone! They're having sexy times, S!"_

_Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or cry as Brittany had finally gotten Santana out of the doorframe, kicking it shut with her powerful leg._

_The sounds of Santana's customary curses and Brittany's uncustomary shouts had begun to fade a little._

_Rachel released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been keeping in._

_Quinn seemed to let out a shaky breath as well, turning her body around partly so that her side faced Rachel. The blonde's hand reached to the side and grasped Rachel's hand, this time taking control and not allowing Rachel to remove her hand from hers. Rachel glared at the girl in front of her. She needed to go home and think. Because the blonde surely couldn't expect a sudden love confession, could she? Quinn's hand tightened even more around Rachel's and the blonde's body turned around to face her fully; her body was tense and her face was set in a frown._

_"I think we should at least talk about this before you just run off."_

_Quinn's voice sounded hurt and more than a little accusing._

_Rachel all but yanked her hand out of the blonde's._

_"We kissed. It shouldn't have gone that far. I'm sorry that you seemed to misconstrue my actions and I'm sorry that I have lead you on this long and I intend to fully apolo- "_

_"You said you wanted me." _

_Quinn's voice sounded broken._

_Rachel glanced up and looked into watery hazel eyes._

_"I meant that I wanted Finn."_

_Rachel felt her own heart break as she walked by the girl whose lips were trembling and whose eye's were leaking with tears and expressing pure devastation. Her chest was tight and her legs felt numb as she went over to the chair to pick up her books that were lying across it, and the blonde's little whimpering of her nearly silent cries sounded like a very loud stereo that was pounding right next to her ears. She felt her own eyes water as she walked towards the doorway and never looked back._

_And she continued to not look back when walking down the empty hallway with moisture built up in her eyelids._

And that had happened two weeks ago.

And it felt like the axis of her entire world had been thrown away and now it was swaying in an uneasy rhythm.

Finn was being downright short with her currently. Not that she could really blame the guy, because she just broke his friend's heart. And Santana was taking her cruelness to a whole new level with her. Not only did she spout off names at Rachel every chance she got now, she also had gotten the freshman Cheerio's to slushie her whenever they could; it was a constant. But the brunette knew that the latina was doing this out of hurt and spite, and that all of her actions were nothing more than a defensive reaction to getting her pride stomped on. That, and adding on the fact the Brittany would go nowhere near the girl also seemed to add fuel to Santana's assault.

_"So how is preggo in the sack, Streisand?"_

_"I bet Mrs. Christ Crusader reads you the bible when you're eating her out, huh Yeti?"_

_"How does the cherry slushie taste? I got Stephanie to deliver it to you personally."_

And Noah looked at her like she was the most obnoxious and ungrateful thing in the world.

And Quinn...she didn't even feel comfortable looking at the girl anymore.

The girl looked like she was in a constant state of depression.

In class she would always just slump in her chair and look at the floor. Even when Finn whispered something in her ear she would just barely give an affirmative nod or a quick jerk of her head as a no.

The entire world was completely fucked up to Rachel now. Her mind was in a constant daze and her mind strained at trying to think of a logical approach to it. She didn't know who she wanted anymore, because she felt like a zombie every time she walked even remotely near the school. Not even the choir room could bring her peace anymore. In fact, it felt like she was suffocating everytime she was in it; she remembered hot mouths and wanting and then complete devestation. Her breath hitched when she thought of Quinn. But then her stomach twisted into a thousand knots when she remembered what she said to her and how she completely broke her.

And after Finn had found out the next day after it had happened, Rachel knew she had lost but all of her chances with him.

_"Please...please just let me explain what exactly happened," murmured Rachel, her voice thick and her eyes filling with tears._

_Finn looked at her in anger. "Quinn already told me everything."_

_He slammed his locker shut._

_The tiny diva opened her mouth in attempt to defend herself, but found that she couldn't. She swallowed heavily as tears began to track softly down her face._

_Finn's angry look softened only slightly._

_"I-I just wanted you," she exclaimed, her voice edging on desperation and pained._

_"Am I who you really want, Rachel? You need to think about it before you go off and play with other people's feelings."_

_Her lips trembled as Finn walked away._

And after her conversation with Finn, their friendship was completely nonexistant.

The other members of New Directions had caught on that something had happened.

It was ridiculously obvious.

Quinn was even more depressed than usual and refused to talk to anybody at all. Noah just alternated between glaring at Rachel and then making lewd comments toward Santana. The latina just sat with her arms crossed and scowled at every single person in the room. Especially Rachel and Quinn. And Brittany was no longer her bright and chirpy self, she just simply sat in the chair next to Mike Chang and only talked to him at times, purposely missing Santana's apologetic glances. And there was so much negative tension between Rachel and Finn when they performed that even Mr. Schue was questioning everyone what was wrong. And all of this was slowly eating away at Rachel and making her feel like she was about to throw up at every second.

She thought that this would continue on, and she thought that she would be alone for the rest of her high school career because of her being the direct catalyst for a poorly told rumor.

She thought that she would never have a friend again and recieve the advice that she so desperatedly needed at this point in time.

But it all changed once again.

Her axis tilted again when she met Jesse St. James.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

So now all was explained. :)

But since I'm a little less stressed and I have time to write...should I just keep going and play it by reviews? Continue?


	5. Chapter 5

My predictions for the entertainment world of 2011:

1. Dianna and Lea come out.

2. Naya and Heather right after.

3. Jane Lynch comes out...oh wait, nevermind.

_Warning: This chapter contains a lot of St. James. This chapter goes into his friendship with Rachel and how he helps her realize who she wants. And...more foolish schemes for Rachel. Tisk Tisk. But yeah, this chapter will take patience so please don't give up and exit out. Bear thorugh it, it'll be worth it._

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Her world tilted once more when she met Jesse St. James.

And while at first she found him slightly charming - if not a slightly arrogant prick - she readily ignored the obvious admiration ringing in his eyes.

The admiration stunned her at first. He had come over to her while she was searching through Lionel Richie's extensive collection and not only pressed forward to insult her performance at Sectionals, but also her teammates as well. And while Rachel knew she was talented, she had never once compared her singing abilities to the legendary Barbara Streisand. Because in her mind nobody compared to the great Streisand. So it was a slap in the face to Rachel when the boy compared them and rated her performance poorly. And while the boy was most certainly handsome, she was not going to take that kind of criticism from anybody. Especially a boy whose knowledge was probably no where near as close to hers when it came to the likes of Broadway. So when she opened her mouth to defend her performance and tell the boy to take a hike, which she felt that familiar monster begin to take its place inside her chest, he opened his mouth.

_"...So even though you can't compare, you ARE quite talented."_

And then she was swept away.

Not quite in the way you would think, though.

Honestly, she had enough drama going on in her life without adding another potential suitor into the mix.

But he was so charming, and he wasn't afraid to give her an honest opinion that didn't spurn out of jealousy or anger. And his extensive knowledge of music and his status of the leading male of Vocal Adrenaline only confirmed the bond in her mind. But she made it very clear to him that she was looking for a friend and nothing more. He had looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded in understanding.

And since then, they had become as inseperable as two people could who went to opposing schools twenty miles away from each other.

He was a nice distraction from all of the drama that had cemented into her life. And the fact that he gave her a few pointers when it came to vocal training that not even _she _knew was a bonus.

But there were several times that she sensed an undertone of ulterior motives coming from the boy.

With all that had happened in the last month, it was safe to say that she was now a professional at reading people when it came to ulterior motives. And Jesse certainly had them. But for what, she didn't know. She knew it was nothing sexual or romantic, because he had been suprisingly respectful when she stated that she wasn't looking for anybody. So it was a mystery she was trying to figure out. She had been so distracted since Jesse came into her life that she barely even noticed what was going on at school anymore. So she was suprised when she walked into school one day, and for the first time payed attention and didn't try to solve the mystery of Jesse St. James. She was actually suprised by the changes that had taken place when she had been distracted with her first ever real friend. Of course, if she had payed attention to her surroundings, she wouldn't have been dragged into yet _another _scheme.

_Rachel just relaxed into her chair as they all waited for Mr. Schue to arrive._

_And for the first time since meeting Jesse three weeks back, she actually payed attention to the people that surrounded her._

_She was completely stunned, if not a little unsettled at what she saw._

_Santana and Brittany were finally sitting together again, their pinkies interlocked and their shoulders brushing. The smaller of the two was whispering into the other's ear with a smirk, and the other was smiling quite happily. When Santana turned to look in Rachel's direction the smirked dropped just the slightest fraction, before reappearing as she turned away and settled her head on Brittany's shoulder. Rachel was honestly glad that the two seemed to have reconciled and the latina's attention was diverted away from her. Because she had felt guilt overwhelm her everytime Brittany would frown sadly at Santana when she was talking or staring at Rachel._

_Well, Santana apparently wasn't the only one who moved on. Rachel had felt her eyes widen when she had taken in Quinn and Puck's close proximity. The mohawked boy looked smug, though genuinely happy, when he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder and she didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned against his shoulder. The brunette could only stare disbelievingly at the two. When the hell at that happened? If Quinn was with Puck, then what had gone down with Finn? She turned her head to Finn's direction, who was currently sitting next to Kurt and muttering something to the boy. He looked a little depressed, with his arms crossed and his face set into a frown. Rachel honestly didn't know what was going on. But that small thrill returned to her stomach when she looked at Finn and realized that this could be her chance. Because although he was angry at her for what she did to Quinn, the said blonde was now in Puck's arms and Finn had apparently lost his friend to defend._

_So the brunette had sat back in her chair with a contemplative look on her face._

_A small part of her still wanted to attempt to pursue Finn once more._

_But a slightly larger part of her remembered the boy's words._

_She looked back at Quinn and Puck. The boy was laughing about something or the other with Mike, who was gesturing just as emphatically as Puck. Quinn just looked bored as her head remained on Puck's shoulder, her still slightly sad hazel eyes scourging over the room. The brunette felt her breath hitch when their eyes captured each other's. Rachel felt something twist in her stomach when Quinn's eyes glanced away quickly, burrowing into Noah's arms._

_Rachel felt that monster in her chest rumble softly, and she felt her jaw clench as she faced forward._

After that day, she felt herself fall into another whirlwind.

She felt as if her body was being torn into seperate little pieces of every emotion.

That monster in her chest was burning and demanding that she do something because she was Rachel Berry, dammit, and she didn't just give up and fall down.

But give up on what she didn't exactly know.

Was she finally cutting her ties with Finn and deciding that the chase just wasn't worth it in the end? Was she finally admitting to herself that a relationship with the tall quarter-back wouldn't work? Because that's what it really felt like to Rachel. In fact, she was slightly disconcerted. Because she had been chasing Finn Hudson for so long now that she couldn't even imagine a life of peace and mutual friendship settling over the choir room. Thinking about it, she realized that she genuinely didn't want that. While admittedly giving up on her feelings - although almost non-existant now - for Finn, she realized that she still wanted to be with someone. She liked having the thrill of chasing someone and being yearned for in return. But she now realized that that saga between her and Finn was now over. It was someone else's turn now. It actually mad her slightly sick as to what she was thinking.

Luckily, Jesse had helped out once more.

_"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Rachel," smirked Jesse, pouring some of his father's Merlot into a wine glass. "It's just the way we are."_

_Rachel nodded, before eyeing his movements warily._

_"Should you really be drinking that? Won't your father know it's missing?"_

_Jesse shrugged casually and leaned back against the bar. "He doesn't care."_

_Rachel knew that probably wasn't true, but she conceived that they were in Jesse's house and if he wanted to drink he could. _

_"But like I said Rachel, there's nothing wrong with wanting people to want you." He looked self-assured as he said this._

_Rachel shook her head in protest. "But I've told you what happened and what I've already done. I think I've caused enough damage and should just stay out of it -"_

_Jesse interrupted with a sneer. "Stay out of it? Please! You need to go back there and you need to show everyone what's yours."_

_"She wasn't even mine in the first place," protested Rachel, gesturing her hands wildly._

_Jesse just smirked and expertly twirled his wine glass in his hand. He took a sip of it and looked contemplative. That's one thing she did appreciate about Jesse. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of the boys at McKinley High. He was sophisticated, and he was academic and talented as well. That, and while something about him rubbed her as odd sometimes, he helped her when he could. He reminded her a lot of herself; ambitious, admittedly opinionated and obnoxious, almost more so than her, and undescribably talented in the arts. But there was one thing about Jesse that was different than Rachel; he admitted that everything he did was in his own selfish right. He admitted that if it took anything to make him the male lead and bring down another potential, then he would blackmail and use any dirt that he could. And while Rachel admitted to being selfish at times, she was also considerate of her team at other times. _

_She could never see herself purposely blackmailing a teammate to win a solo or a competiton. Because that was one thing about her; when she wanted things she wanted to feel honourable when she won fair and square. She wanted to prove her talent and not just cheat for it._

_Of course, Jesse immediately made her contradict herself._

_"You did that to win Hudson, remember?" He smirked._

_Rachel couldn't even defend herself._

_And then Jesse pushed her for her real self._

_"You're Rachel Berry!" He grinned emphatically, obviously a little buzzed in his alcohol consumption. "And admit it Rachel Berry, you want her to want you! You want everyone to want you!_

_She felt like a selfish monster when she realized how right he was._

Of course it would take a person just as similiar as herself to point out how she really was.

She had hated the drama that had gone down over the past two months. Because she felt like she wasn't in control of the situation. She had had her eye on the prize, which was Finn. And she hadn't wanted any obstacles - namely Quinn or Santana - in her way. But after the secrets were revealed, and everything as out in the open, she admitted that a small part of her liked the power she had over people when it came to emotions. Because Rachel had never been wanted like this before by anyone, and now that she had it by several people it had hit her all at once and made her feel overwhelmed. But a small part of her selfishly loved it. It was the small part that Jesse said existed in all human beings one way or another.

And that's when the small part of her also sympathized with Santana. At least the girl could admit that she was a manipulative bitch at times. At least the girl could admit to wanting and loving the attention she got from everyone pertaining to sex and infatuation. Rachel guessed that it had been hidden in herself all along, just waiting to be let out and fully explored.

And like she had said before, she really should have payed attention in order to stop all of these self-realizations from happening.

She really should have accepted Quinn when she had the chance, because now the girl was with Noah and probably wanted nothing to do with her.

She really should have had half the mind to stop yet another scheme from taking place.

_Rachel gaped. "So you'll transfer to McKinley just to help me out?"_

_Jesse nodded. "Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"_

_That ulterior motives siren rang in her head loudly. But she did her best to ignore it because she needed all the help she could get._

_She smiled brightly and he smirked back._

_"Okay then, " grinned Rachel. "What will be the first course of action? Should we make a powerpoint or take some notes just in case this plan doesn't work well and we have to resort to plan B? Or should -"_

_Jesse stepped forward and covered her mouth with his fingers, smirking. "Just introduce me to your little New Directions and I'll take it from there."_

_Rachel nodded. "But how will I get Quinn to want me again?" Her voice sounded humiliatingly meek._

_"Sweetie, she does want you. When I get there she's gonna realize what she's missing out on."_

_Something wasn't right. Rachel's sixth sense was ringing and telling her that Jesse wouldn't just switch from Vocal Adrenaline to New Directions just because he was her friend. And her gut told her that this little ploy would probably make things even worse than they already were. But she ignored it and prayed to God that she was wrong._

_She took a shaky breath and shook his hand._

So that very next week Jesse had transfered to McKinley High School.

She knew that there might be a little suspicion for his sudden transfer, but she didn't expect a major backlash of epic proportions.

When Mr. Schue introduced who he was and that he was a new member, everyone seemed excited. But then Jesse had to be his pompous self and make corrections and it made the club question his arrogance and his knowledge and talent. That was when he sang and then told them that he had formerly been at Carmel and had been the lead male for Vocal Adrenaline. That had instantly raised an uproar by everyone in New Directions. Mr. Schue tried valiantly to calm down his team and try to get them to be respectful towards their new teammate, but his effort was to no avail. It came eventually to the point that Rachel's name had been dragged into it. Jesse had just stopped trying to defend himself and pointed out that a friend needed him there. And when the club had been skeptical, Rachel knew she had to intervene. That had not gone well at all.

_"Right," snorted Mercedes. "You expect us to believe that you transfered out of our biggest enemy school for a single friend at McKinley?"_

_Jesse just shoved his hands in his pockets and shoved his nose up in the air. "Yes."_

_The entire room pointedly scoffed and shook their heads. Mr. Schue was glancing worriedly at everyone in the entire classroom, because there was no way he could break up a verbal quarrel, it was proven just earlier. And while he was a little suspicious himself he wasn't about to blatantly disrespect a new member who actually had an amazing talent and drive._

_"We don't believe you," sneered Finn, an unusual look of distrust on his face._

_Rachel finally kicked aside her chair and stormed up to the front of the classroom, standing in front of Jesse and crossing her arms. This was the first time in a while that she had stared at all of them and had actually made a speech to them. Or even talked to them, actually. She realized then how much she had ignored them all after the falling out._

_Everyone's eyes turned and regarded her with suprise. It took a great deal of power not to look at Quinn or Santana._

_"I think we should stop being so suspicious and disrespectful and rude to our newest member," she stated promptly, looking at all of them with her head up._

_Finn looked stunned. "But Rachel, he's from Carmel! He's probably just here to spy on our routines and report back to Vocal Adrenaline!"_

_Rachel released a breath and turned to meet Jesse's eyes. He was looking down on her with that arrogant look. The look that said, 'are you really gonna let them run the show' and 'remember who I'm here for.' She nodded and turned back around to face the now confused looking New Directions group. Finn was looking torn between confusion and anger. Puck looked a little less caring than the rest of them, but he was still squinting at the boy who was behind her. Kurt and Mercedes were shaking their heads and shooting each other looks, while Artie and Tina just looked plain confused. Brittany had a very uncharacteristic blank look on her face, and Santana was scowling at the both of them. It was then that she finally met Quinn's eyes, who looked as suspicious of the rest. But she realized that she had reached back and had taken Jesse's hand for support, and that's where the blonde's gaze was currently focused on. _

_The blonde's jaw clenched as she looked at their hands, and Rachel hastily dropped them. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea._

_She straightened her posture. "Jesse is my friend. He is here because I asked him to be here."_

_You could hear a pen drop._

_Finn leapt out of his chair and stormed up to them. Rachel's eyes widened as Jesse hastily put her behind him and met the larger boy's glare head-on. She clutched the back of Jesse's vest as he stood his ground against Finn. Finn was breathing harshly and glaring at the both of them. _

_"Rachel, d-don't go running to him because you need something. He's going to turn on you," Finn growled out. "Apparently my words have had no affect on you whatsoever because you've gone running to another person."_

_"Hudson, isn't it?" Jesse smirked and stated as if Finn was the ground he walked on. "Rachel's a big girl and I'm honestly here because she needs me here. Your team needs me here too, because after what I saw at Sectionals, your team is gonna need more than just pure luck and mediocrity to move on and win a Regionals title, let alone Nationals."_

_Rachel inwardly groaned. Now was not the time for Jesse to be a pompous ass. Because besides what Finn just said and his distance from her as of late, she still considered him her friend. And at one point he had genuinely meant something to her; he still did but it was significantly smaller. And that actually did mean something to Rachel. So she really didn't want Jesse to step in and immediately judge and disrespect her teammates, especially now that they were walking on thin ice as it was. Jesse seemed to feel her tenseness behind him, so he courteously backed down from the taller boy and crossed his arms, looking at Rachel for the next call. Luckily, Mr. Schue had stepped in as well, patting Finn's shoulder and gesturing him back towards his chair. Finn just gave up and turned away from them, walking back towards his chair and plopping down with a sour look._

_"Really, Berry?" Santana had a sneer on her face. "You expect us to believe that your little boyfriend here won't report back to those little Carmel bitches?"_

_Jesse huffed next to her, and Santana gave him a daring look. "You got a problem there, pretty boy?"_

_Jesse opened his mouth to defend himself but Rachel hastily cut in. "He won't report back to them. I trust him."_

_She patted his arm reassuredly and he gave her a nod. _

_She was suprised when the sound of a chair screeching hit her ears._

_She watched as Quinn hastily made her way down the steps of the choir room, clutching her binder to her chest and looking at the ground. The blonde ignored Puck and Finn's calls for her name as she made her way to the front. Rachel could see that familiar sad look on the blonde's face she walked closer to them. What the brunette didn't expect though, was the blonde's intentional rough collision of their shoulders that knocked her back into Jesse. Rachel swore that she saw the beginnings of tears in the girl's eyes, and it made her stomach flip. But it also made a part of her slightly angry at the girl's gall. _

_She released a breath, and turned around to go after the blonde. She was halfway there when a strong hand grasped her arm. She whirled around to see the anxious face of Jesse. He shook his head, and she tried to pry her arm out of his grip. When she failed, she turned back and forcefully glared at him. He just shook his head once more and pulled her head close and whispered in her ear._

_"Not now. She needs to cool down and we need to go according to plan."_

_The brunette eventually receded and stopped struggling against the boy. He looked down and nodded at her approvingly, giving her a reassuring look. She nodded back._

_And she could only watch numbly as New Directions hastily grabbed their things and walked by the two without sparing them glances. Except for Finn and Puck. Finn glared at Jesse and gave him a good shoulder check as he passed him by. He then turned to Rachel and just shook his head. It fueled Rachel's anger at the boy. He had no right to go along and judge her and Jesse like that. She almost wished she had let Jesse continue to bait the boy. And Puck passed by and eyed Jesse with a look of cockiness, looking at Jesse as though he was a little boy who could easily get his ass kicked. And he narrowed his glare on Rachel as he finally passed her by as well._

If Jesse hadn't of stuck with her after that then she probably would have receded into that familiar depression.

Because now she someone who was on the outside with her.

New Directions hadn't been very welcoming of Jesse at all. It didn't help that he was much like Rachel when it came to battling for every little solo. And it didn't help that he corrected Mr. Schue's every little mistake. She had to admit that she was glad that he had her back when it came to someone who was challenging her or just plain out insulting her. Which at most times was Santana. Those two hated each other more than Rachel has ever seen two human beings hate each other. And she thought her and Quinn had been quite rude towards each other; Santana and Jesse easily surpassed them. Finn occassionally jumped in and threw a comment at the boy, but most of it was the latina. And Quinn was just difficult to even look at, once more. The girl had seemed to lose the little peacefulness and happiness that she had retained when Rachel had been occupied with Jesse. Now it was completely back.

And Finn and Puck had not seemed too happy about it, either. Their glares on Rachel increased even more so.

Until finally that monster inside of Rachel just got so angry that she eventually snapped and talked to Finn about what had happened between him, Quinn, and Puck.

_"I tried to make her wait, you know? Just to see if she somehow had a chance. So she did, and you never came around and she just went for the one who did want her."_

_"Why was she mad at you, though?"_

_"She thought I had my own motives at asking her to wait. She seemed to think I might want you too. W-which I did at the time, but I would never do that to her."_

_"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to mess everything up between you three."_

_"Well, you did. Congratulations. Are you gonna go bake some of your 'I'm Sorry' sugar cookies now?"_

Rachel realized the full brunt of how she destroyed their friendships and their hearts. She felt like a monster.

She had conveyed this to Jesse, but he just shook his head and had little to no sympathy.

He had congratulated her on going after what she wanted and pursuing it with vigor without the thought of the consequences. In fact, he seemed impressed by all the carnage she had left behind in her wake. He called her, "Heart-breaker Berry." Now, she loved Jesse as a friend, despite his major flaws that contained his apathy for just about any human being, but it was admittedly difficult to talk to him about everything in her life. Especially matters of the heart, because like she had mention previous, his little apathetic problem. It was a challenging friendship, to say the least.

But then sometimes she remembered why she stuck with his friendship when Santana would be on her tail.

Eventually, after plenty of slushies from freshmen and plenty of taunts thrown their way, Rachel confronted her.

_"You know," exclaimed Rachel, throwing her hands up, "I don't know what your problem is when you're the one who started this entire damn thing in the first place."_

_Santana stopped applying her lip gloss in the mirror and met her eyes throught the reflection. She smirked._

_"I just started a rumor about us banging, Berry. You did the rest of that shit all on your own."_

_Rachel huffed and stormed towards the sink at which the latina was occupied. She felt that familiar blaze in her chest. Because deep down she knew the latina was right. Plus, she even admitted to Jesse and herself that she had liked the attention that she had recieved as a result of all of this madness. She had liked the power it had given her. True, she had not gotten Finn, but now she had her sights aimed elsewhere. She had her sights aimed at the one that she should have given into in the first place, because that was now the one that she really wanted. But she certainly wasn't going to admit her flaws to someone like Santana Lopez. She didn't want to compare at how the two were vastly alike more than anyone had ever imagined. And the completely uninhabited part of Rachel, the part that she deemed insane because of all of this, screamed that the Cheerio still wanted her, and that she could take her if she wanted to._

_She tried to ignore that part as she looked in the taller girl's eyes, who was looking at her with a rasied eyebrow and a smirk on her scheming face._

_She really needed to talk to her therapist, because she could hear a voice in her head that told her to give the taller girl a taste of her own medicine. To taunt her completely._

_She complied._

_She slid in closer until she could feel the other girl's breath on her face. She hesitantly reached her hand up and ran the back of her knuckles across the latina's face. She watched Santana with rapt attention; her eyes fluttered the smallest bit, so small that if Rachel hadn't of been so close she would have missed it, and the girl's mocha eyes darkened ever so slightly. Oh yeah, it as still there. She felt confidence rise up and she traced her knuckles from the side of the latina's face to running her manicured nails over the girl's jawline. The girl let out a noticeable shiver. Rachel had to give it to the girl, she had terrific composure._

_The smaller brunette traced her tongue over her lips and watched Santana's eyes trace it hungrily. _

_Rachel smiled and leaned forward, gently easing her tongue off of her lips and on to Santana's, tracing the outline of her lips and then licking the girl's upper lip. She then pulled the girl's bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and bit down softly. She reached out with her hands and cupped the girl's neck, making sure to scrape the back of the girl's neck with her nails._

_That did it. Game. Set. Match._

_Santana growled softly and grapped the girl's hips forcefully, crashing their bodies together. Rachel could barely keep up as Santana's mouth attacked hers hungrily, the girl's mouth wrapping around her bottom lip and sucking it hard and thoroughly. Rachel couldn't help a gasp escaping her lips as the taller girl did this. She felt the breath being sucked out of her lungs as Santana backed her up against the sink counter, shoving her roughly into it. Rachel couldn't help but let out a pained gasp. Santana didn't stop in her ministrations however, she just moved her kisses down to Rachel's jawline as she moved her hand down to the small diva's ass and gripped it hard. Rachel choked a little when Santana moved her hands from her ass to the back of her thighs and pulled her up, attempting to lift her. _

_Rachel caught on and gripped the sink counter behind her, leaping up this time when the latina attempted to lift her once more._

_Once she was on the counter, she let go of her grip on the sink and reached forward and tugged Santana's neck, bringing her back in for another rough kiss._

_She wrapped her legs around the girl's waist when the girl's hands stroked her thighs and kneecaps. She began what she hoped was an appropriate grinding motion, rolling and rotating her hips as she moved her lips to Santana's earlobe and took it in between her teeth. She must have done something right, because Santana breathily groaned something in Spanish before roughly slamming her hips into the smaller girl. It was slightly awkward, because of Rachel's angle and both of their eagerness made their grinding sloppy, but the way the were currently fondling each other's breast and exchanging hot kisses made up for it._

_Rachel wouldn't deny that she was turned on._

_She wouldn't deny that she wasn't feeling guilty._

_She wouldn't deny that she was imagining blonde hair and lighter skin._

_Glimpsing Quinn in her mind made Rachel just stop in her little revenge scheme. Because she wanted the blonde to be doing this to her, not Santana. While Santana was admittedly gorgeous, Rachel just wasn't attracted to her the way she was attracted to Quinn. Because while Santana's rough fire had left a wet patch on her underwear, Quinn's gentle touch and passionate kiss had left Rachel wondering just who the hell she was. _

_She must have accidently said Quinn's name aloud, because Santana had snatched her hands off of Rachel's thighs as if they were on fire. She backed away and her features were morphed into pure rage. Her fist were clenched at her side and she was breathing harshly. Rachel hesitantly put her hands on the side of the counter and hopped down, watching the girl in front of her for any sudden movements. _

_"Of course," sneered Santana, her face still twisted in rage. "Everyone always wants Fabray, don't they?"_

_Rachel could only watch the girl in front of her warily. She had expected to maybe make-out with Santana to give her a little taste of her own medecine. She planned to suddenly pull back and give out a witty line before leaving the girl to stew and think about what she started, but all of that had spun out of control, obviously. And now she felt guilty. She felt guilty for Quinn, because she was honestly trying to win the girl over and she was doing quite poorly so far. She felt like she had cheated on the girl, and that didn't sit well with Rachel. And then she felt guilty for Santana, who even though was a bitch in every aspect and had made her life hell, she still seemed to feel something for Rachel. Even if it was barely there and the girl covered it up with insults and slushie attacks. Because she had been there, and still was there to be honest. She would probably always feel something for Finn, even though it was hardly there now, but it was still something. And even though her wanting and yearning had moved on to his gorgeous ex, the roots of first love would always be there, no matter how small. _

_That wasn't to say Santana loved her. She knew that the girl loved Brittany, that much was obvious, but it was obvious that she did feel something for Rachel._

_"I-I'm sorry, Santana," murmured Rachel, earnestly._

_The girl just continued to sneer at her as she backed up against the wall of the bathroom, straightening her messy ponytail._

_"Whatever, Stubbles," spat Santana, now walking towards her and bumping past her to get her make-up bag._

_Rachel gripped the girl's arm and it took all of her power to turn the girl to face her._

_"I didn't mean for it to go that far," admitted Rachel. She took a breath. "A-at first all I wanted was Finn, you know? I didn't care if you kissed me or hugged me because it made him jealous. B-but then I found out about Quinn and I just wasn't ready to deal with all of that. Finn didn't seem to want me but I still tried. And then Quinn and I kissed in the choir room and this whole thing spun even more out of control and -"_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "We all know what happened between you and Quinn."_

_"E-everyone?"_

_Santana growled. "Duh, Grendal! Finn told everyone! Why do you think the club hates Jesse so much? Everyone thinks you two are fucking."_

_"W-what? Jesse and I are just friends!" Rachel was angry now, angrier than hell._

_"That's not what he says."_

_"Please," shouted Rachel, frustratedly. "Are you seriously going to believe something that Finn is delusional about?"_

_Santana looked confused. "I was talking about Jesse."_

_Rachel stopped breathing._

Rachel was mind-numbingly _furious._ She had never felt anything like this in her entire life. Her stomach was twisted so horribly she thought she might throw up, and her teeth were grinding so hard that she would probably have a trip to the dentist the next day. Her body was coiled up as she stormed down the hallway and to the choir room. She could see Santana running down the hallway in an attempt to catch up with her, which she finally did. But that didn't stop Rachel's rage-filled power-walking. She was breathing harshly as she repeatedly tugged her elbow free of Santana's grasp as the latina kept trying to slow her down and talk to her. She finally whirled around, her eyes blazing.

"What?" Rachel winced when she heard the volume of her own shout.

Santana's eyes widened, before they narrowed on her. "Maybe you should think about this before you run off and do something stupid. Which you've been doing a lot of lately."

Rachel hissed in anger. "No! I'm tired of running from my problems and scheming and stabbing people in the back. I'm gonna confront him."

She whirled around and continued her raging strut down the hallway until she got to the door of the choir room, where she could hear singing. She tried to take calming breaths before she entered the room, but they were working to no avail. Her stomach was bubbling in rage and she felt just about ready to explode in this very moment. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, desperate for control. Was this what Finn and Quinn felt like? Betrayed by someone they thought they had? Lead on by someone they thought was their confident and friend. If so, she didn't know how they survived. Because Rachel was ready to fucking lose it.

She ignored Santana as the girl watched her failing tactics at calming down.

"What?" She snapped.

Santana just raised her eyebrow. "You're really fucking hot like this, Berry. Too bad I didn't get to fuck you senseless before you pussed out."

Rachel just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Santana winked at her and smirked.

"Bitch!"

"Don't tell Brittany about this and I won't tell Tubbers. That is, if she takes your sorry ass back after the shit you've pulled."

Rachel felt herself getting riled up even more as Santana laughed mockingly at her as she opened the door and strode through it, swinging her hips.

She just clenched her fist and tried to calm down once more. She wanted to have a civil conversation and not immediately rush into the room and start screaming her ass off. Even though the monster in her was definitely riled up and pushing for that. Because it hurt. It hurt more than she ever imagined. She had lost Finn, and she probably had lost Quinn during this whole shindig. And now she had lost Jesse, the one person who actually had been there when no on else had been. She didn't just lose her friend. She felt like she had lost her mediator and her calm. Because although he had been a dick and had now apparently lied to her, he had helped her with everything she needed help with musically. And whenever she had a bad day he would immediately put his smug face in the air and tell her that she was better than all of them, and that she would leave this town.

She felt pain race down her spine and to her legs. She had to stop her vision from getting blurry. And her heart felt broken.

So yeah, it hurt.

But still, she wanted to walk in and have a civil conversation. She wanted to talk this out.

She was Rachel fucking Berry.

She straightened her posture and blinked back her tears. She took deep and calming breaths and mentally began singing showtunes.

She tilted her head up smugly and prepared for her diva walk.

She walked in the doorway and straightened her argyle vest.

She opened her mouth to say Jesse's name quietly.

But of course, that monster reappeared as soon as she landed her eyes on him

"JESSE ST. JAMES!"

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**What did ya think?**

**So...who wants to see a kickass confrontation and a happy Faberry ending? Raise your hand class!**


End file.
